Here After
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit après la mort pour lui. Il s'est rudement trompé.


**Here After**

En toute honnêteté, Raphaël ne croyait pas qu'il penserait encore autre chose que _oh merde_ – les derniers mots à lui avoir traversé l'esprit lorsque Castiel avait complètement désintégré son essence après s'être dopé aux âmes du Purgatoire.

_On dirait que je me suis trompé _furent les mots qui suivirent ces dernières pensées – d'une banalité tout à fait affligeante, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Raphaël n'avait jamais adhéré à toutes ces histoires qui couraient dans les Sept Cieux au sujet d'un au-delà pour les anges. Dans son métier, il en avait trop vu – en fait, il était probablement l'ange le plus athée qui existe, même s'il avait vu le Créateur en face.

Lorsque la grâce d'un ange s'éparpillait dans l'Univers, la conscience disparaissait de manière totale et définitive. Point.

L'Archange à la peau brune avait donc été un poil surpris en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait toujours former des idées cohérentes.

Autour de lui, tout était… blanc. Du blanc partout, rien d'autre. Un néant blanc et tiède. Pas de sol, pas de plafond, pas d'horizon. Que du blanc.

Raphaël se faisait vaguement l'effet d'être une tache de café sur une moquette immaculée, avec son teint bien marron et ses cheveux noirs.

_Je me demande quel est cet endroit… ça ne ressemble à aucune des dimensions que j'ai vu._

Ce n'était certainement pas le Paradis – trop vide – ni l'Enfer – trop paisible – ni la Terre – trop bizarre – ni le Purgatoire – trop clair – ni la dimension des fées – trop silencieux. Où se trouvait-il donc.

« Ah chiotte, moi qui espérais ne revoir aucun de vous trois ! »

Si Raphaël sursauta, ce n'était pas tant à cause de la surprise que de la familiarité de la voix.

_Je sais à qui appartient cette voix._

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna.

Une silhouette plus que familière le toisait en dépit de sa petite taille, dardant sur lui une paire d'yeux jaunes qu'il ne pensait plus revoir.

« Mais » bafouilla-t-il. « Tu es mort. »

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Ben oui, c'est la condition _sine qua non_ pour atterrir ici, comme tu l'auras dev… »

Le Messager s'interrompit net en sentant les bras de son grand frère s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Hé » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Pas un mot » lâcha Raphaël, les yeux scintillants de larmes. « J'en ai besoin. »

Gabriel eut un sourire lointain et vaguement triste pendant qu'il étreignait à son tour le guérisseur qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une durée indéfinissable – une minute ? Une heure ? Un mois ? – avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne comprends pas » laissa tomber l'Archange brun, déboussolé et heureux en même temps. « J'ai _vu _ton cadavre ! Tes ailes s'étaient consumées ! »

« Je _sais_ » répliqua son petit frère. « Pour venir ici, il faut être mort. Moi qui m'attendais à voir débarquer Michel ou Lucifer si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, tu parles d'une surprise ! Comment tu as avalé ton bulletin de naissance, au fait ? »

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Oups, tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est une expression humaine. Quand on vit avec eux plusieurs siècles d'affilée, on récupère un truc ou deux, c'est obligé. Comment es-tu mort ? »

« …Tu ne sais pas ? »

Le Messager fit la moue.

« Nan. Ici, on est totalement coupés du monde des vivants. Ce n'est pas comme avec l'au-delà humain, ils peuvent encore passer des messages à ceux qui n'ont pas encore claqué et savoir ce qui se passe, pour peu qu'ils le veuillent. Mais là, c'est l'autarcie complète. Alors, tu me racontes ? »

Raphaël poussa un gros soupir.

« Toi, tu es resté bloqué à l'Apocalypse » se rappela-t-il.

« Ouaiche ! Et vu que je n'ai pas pu assister à la fin de tout ce bazar, tu comprends bien que je sois curieux ! »

Sans plus de façons, Gabriel s'assit par… non, de la terre, il n'y en avait pas, il s'assit en suspension dans le néant et fit signe à Raphaël de l'imiter. Après une hésitation, le guérisseur s'exécuta.

« L'Apocalypse n'a pu avoir lieu » déclara-t-il sans prendre de gants. « Ces _Winchester_ – l'Archange brun tordit la bouche comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron – se sont arrangés pour que Michel et Lucifer se retrouvent piégés dans la Cage. »

Gabriel brandit le poing en l'air.

« YOUHOU ! C'est qu'ils avaient pigés, nos gros nigauds ! Franchement, j'avais les glandes, parce que mine de rien, ils sont tout de même épais, au niveau réflexion ! »

« …Tu t'y attendais ? » s'étrangla son interlocuteur.

« Que oui, c'est tout de même moi qui leur ai indiqué comment ouvrir la Cage. Mais bon, ils ont une chance effroyable et un quotient intellectuel tout aussi effroyable, alors je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose… »

Si les anges avaient pu souffrir d'une telle affection et qu'il n'avait pas déjà été mort, Raphaël aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

« Gabriel ! Tu les as _aidés _à _empêcher _l'Apocalypse ?! »

« Ouais » répondit sobrement son cadet en se curant une narine.

« Mais – tu – oh, tu n'es pas _croyable _! Père avait tout prévu, ça devait finir, Lucifer et Michel auraient dû s'affronter, et _toi _! »

Les yeux jaunes de Gabriel étaient éteints.

« …Je ne voulais plus voir ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mish et Luci. J'en avais marre qu'ils se sautent à la gorge. En Enfer, ils finiront bien par se lasser. »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » finit-il par lâcher, légèrement incrédule.

Le Messager haussa une épaule.

« Ben, c'était aussi pour la Terre. C'est le seul endroit de la Création où on trouve du Nutella et des clubs de strip-tease, alors ! »

Les yeux marron du guérisseur étaient écarquillés.

« Je l'ai dit et je le répète, tu n'es pas croyable. »

« Merci » rayonna le quatrième Archange. « Sinon, que s'est-il passé de beau après ? Laisse-moi deviner, Castiel s'est mis à prôner l'amour, l'harmonie et autres mièvreuseries entre les anges et les humains, et toi, en bon coincé que tu es, tu lui as mis des bâtons dans les roues ? »

« Parlons-en de ton Castiel ! » grinça l'Archange brun. « Il a passé un accord avec Crowley pour s'emparer des âmes du Purgatoire, ce qui lui a donné la puissance nécessaire pour me tuer. Et je doute qu'il s'en tienne là ! »

Gabriel s'étrangla.

« Le _Purgatoire _? Mais c'est défendu de s'en approcher ! Tous les anges le savent ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à… »

Les mots lui manquèrent et Raphaël parut subitement mal à l'aise.

« …Peut-être pour gagner la guerre que je lui avais déclarée » avoua-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas » lâcha platement le Messager. « Avoue-le, Ouaf, quand tu t'énerves, tu ne fais pas dans le subtil. »

« Ouaf, c'était mignon quand tu avais mille ans » râla son aîné. « Et c'est lui qui avait démarré les hostilités, d'abord ! »

« Non mais tu as quel âge ? Parce que ça, c'est un argument pour le cours préparatoire, je te le dis tout de suite ! »

Raphaël rentra la tête dans les épaules. Aussi énervant que ça puisse l'être, son oh combien chieur de petit frère avait marqué un point.

La main de Gabriel vint lui tapoter le haut du crâne.

« C'est drôle quand même. Toi qui es tout le temps raisonnable avec ton balai bien enfoncé dans le derrière, tu nous fais une crise d'immaturité ? Très rafraîchissant, je dois dire. »

Raphaël chassa la main de son cadet.

« Tu sais bien que les anges ne sont pas parfaits. »

« Avec les frères que je me tape, je le sais depuis longtemps. »

« Faut-il que je me vexe ? »

« Tu le prends comme tu veux. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » finit par demander l'Archange brun.

« Pourquoi je serais resté ? » riposta le cadet.

« Castiel a pleuré pendant trois ans après ton départ. Il n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer et de demander où tu te trouvais. »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Il était mieux sans moi. »

« Il avait _besoin _de toi. »

Les yeux jaunes s'humidifièrent.

« Je… je ne _pouvais _pas rester ! Comment j'aurais pu ? Avec Michel ? »

« Il a défendu le Paradis contre Lucifer, tu le sais… »

« Oui ! Mais… Luci reste Luci. Voir tous les jours celui qui l'a jeté en Enfer… j'aurais pas supporté, j'aurais fini par péter les plombs, et là, qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait fait ? Si ça se trouve, il m'aurait enfermé aussi ! »

Raphaël sursauta.

« Quoi ? Jamais ! Tu étais son petit frère ! »

« Lucifer aussi, c'était son petit frère » contra Gabriel.

Argument de poids. Raphaël pinça les lèvres, faisant la grimace.

« Je t'aurais protégé. »

Son petit frère le regarda avec une sorte de tendresse indulgente.

« Raph, ta spécialité, c'est soigner, pas te battre. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais tenu plus d'une nanoseconde face à Michel ? »

L'Archange brun haussa une épaule.

« Au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai eu quoi ? Un frère aîné en Enfer, un autre transformé en commandant paranoïaque, un petit frère dont je ne savais même pas s'il était mort ou vivant et des millions de cadets et de cadettes jouant à être le robot parfait. »

Sa voix contenait une telle amertume que Gabriel frissonna.

« …Je suis désolé, Raphaël. Tu crois pouvoir me pardonner ? »

Le guérisseur étendit le bras pour poser la main sur la tête de son petit frère.

« Tu crois que je pourrais ne _pas _le faire ? Moi qui pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, minouche. »

La posture du Messager se détendit.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix » gémit-il comiquement. « ATTAQUE DE CÂLIN ! »

Et il bondit sur son aîné, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Raphaël poussa un hurlement par principe, mais n'essaya pas de se défendre – c'était la règle qu'ils avaient instaurée, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Après quelques instants, Gabriel se releva et tendit la main à son frère.

« Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« Aller où ? »

Le Messager lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Oh, tu t'imaginais que la mort pour les anges, c'est juste un néant blanc ? »

Le guérisseur écarquilla les yeux.

« Il y a plus que ça ? »

« Viens ! » s'écria Gabriel en lui saisissant le bras pour l'obliger à se remettre debout. « Si on traîne encore, Béatrice va vouloir m'étrangler. »

Raphaël eut un hoquet.

« Elle… _elle _est là ? » balbutia-il.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Allez, Raph ! Depuis le temps qu'elle ne t'a plus vu ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la faire attendre plus longtemps ? »

Les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'Archange brun laissa son cadet l'entraîner.


End file.
